


Happy Birthday, Tetsu

by SabbyChat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I did this for Kuroo's birthday, I thank myself for this sin, M/M, Rarepair, kurosuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: It's Tetsu's birthday and he gets to eat his birthday present *winks into the camera*
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 54





	Happy Birthday, Tetsu

Tetsu sighs as he clicks the lock open to the apartment and toes off his shoes. He was supposed to home an hour ago. 

Being dragged out for drinks was a pain when all he wanted to do was come home to his angel. His heart sinks as he sees the kitchen table set, his table setting undisturbed and the food covered. Koushi cooked his favorite. God, he loved him. 

He pads to their bedroom to find his angel asleep and sprawled on the bed in nothing but his shirt. 

“Shit”

He strips as quietly as possible and walks to the shower to cleanse the day from his skin. He forces his mind to blank as he showers, not trusting himself to rub one out too soon. He dries himself and slinks to the bed. 

As he crawls towards Koushi, Koushi shifts and his shirt rides up a milky thigh to bunch at his waist. Tetsu smirks at the sight. His lovely angel is already plugged and lubed.   
His gut tightens as Koushi shifts further, his member standing at attention. Tetsu licks his lips and runs his hands up Koushi’s thighs to stop at his hips. He leans forward to hover over Koushi and peck his lips. He smiles at the soft “Tetsu” that escapes Koushi’s lips. 

He grasps his hips upwards and slides pillows under Koushi. He slithers back down and licks a stripe up Koushi’s shaft from base to tip. His angel sighs as he mouths at the head, swirling his tongue. He relaxes his throat and starts to inch his lips down Koushi’s cock. 

Legs spasm under his hands and he looks up to glance at Koushi as he sinks down to the base. His angel is awake, raised on a forearm and biting his lip at the sight of him. Tetsu winks as he bobs his head and Koushi lets out a moan. 

“Hah-hi baby. Haaaahppy birthday,” Koushi bites out as Tetsu swallows him down, raising up and doing it over and over and over again. Tetsu moans around Koushi’s cock and sucks him all the way as he pops off. 

“I’m just going to eat my birthday present, baby.” His voice a lower register from the use. Koushi nods and flops back to the bed. Tetsu reaches for Koushi’s hands fisted in the sheets and guides them to his head. 

His angel likes to pull his hair when he does this. And just as the thought comes, his mind blanks from the shock of Koushi grasping his hair. He smiles around the dick in his mouth, sucking harder. He pulls out the plug and proceeds to take Koushi to pieces all the way into the early morning.


End file.
